Galvanize
Galvanize is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 and the thirty-ninth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis When a convicted murderer escapes prior to surgery, Scott and his friends try to help his target. Plot William Barrow, an electrical engineer turned mass murderer, escapes during a surgery at the hospital and hides out in the school. He abducts Kira, takes her to a power plant and attempts to electrocute her, but she inexplicably deflects the electricity, killing Barrow and shutting down the power for the entire town. Just after the blackout, five hooded figures attack Isaac. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Doug Jones as William Barrow *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg Guest Cast *Jonathan Buckhouse as Student (uncredited) *Damon Jackson as Danny's Ex Continuity Trivia *The title refers to William Barrow's speech to Kira at the electric substation, where he said that he needed to "galvanize" the authorities into believing his stories of "children with glowing eyes," otherwise known as the supernatural teenagers of Beacon Hills. *It is revealed in this episode that Melissa McCall's maiden name is Delgado. *It is also revealed that Bobby Finstock's birthday is October 30th (also known as Mischief Night or Hell Night), and that Scott and Stiles have an annual tradition of pranking him to celebrate both holidays. *During the scene while Stiles and Lydia are searching the chemistry room for clues, Stiles' shirt briefly changes from the gray tshirt with the painted pocket that he wore all episode to the white tshirt with the blue trim around the neck and sleeves that he has been seen wearing in the previous episodes this season. However, no explanation was given for this switch; it is possible that it's a hint to when Stiles originally wrote the numbers on the chalkboard, as revealed in Illuminated. Body Count *William Barrow - electrocuted to death; killed by Kira Yukimura (unintentionally) Locations *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **William Barrow's Room **Operating Room *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Parking Lot **Coach's Classroom **Coach's Office **Basement **Art Room **Chemistry Laboratory **Mr. Yukimura's Office **Library *Derek's Loft *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Argent Apartment **Chris' Office **Allison's Bedroom *Yukimura House **Dining Room **Kira's Bedroom *Electric Substation Soundtrack *"It Hurts" by Bad Bad Hats **Stiles calls Scott in the locker room while he prepares to set up the prank against Coach Finstock *"Heartattack" by Lovett **Scott stares at Kira in the hallway, and Stiles encourages him to ask her out *"Fever" by Oh Mercy **Lydia and Aiden attempt to make out in Coach's office, but when they see what a wreck it is, they move to the guidance office, not seeing that William Barrow was standing behind the open door *"Witchy Night" by Nico Vega **Coach finds Kira in the library with her earbuds in when the school is evacuating due to a fire drill *"Wayfarers" by Cardiknox **Ken tells Kira that he invited Scott to dinner and instructs her to put on nice clothes *"Where I'm Headed" by Cardiknox **Kira helps Scott eat his sushi with chopsticks *"The Beauty Surrounds" by Houses **Scott talks to his mother on the phone before Kira brings in Hawaiian pizza *"Change" by Churchill **Allison and Isaac play romantic "Chicken" by taking off their shirts and daring each other to kiss the other *"Bright" by Echosmith **Kira walks Scott out to where his bike is parked out front Gallery |-|Images= 3x15 Kira drops her stuff.png 3x15 Kira.jpg 3x15 Kira on phone.png 3x15 Kira shows Scott how to use chopsticks.png Yukimura house kira's room 1.png Allison and isaac galvanize.jpg Allison and isaac galvanize 2.gif Allison and isaac galvanize 3.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-15-Derek-Peter.jpg Derek and peter galvanize.gif Season 3 Episode 15 Lydia.png 3x15 Galvanize 1384.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Doug Jones William Barrow.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Holland Roden Lydia Martin Banjee Scream.jpg Teen Wolf SEason 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira before dinner.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Stiles Shirt 2.png 3x15 Stiles & Coach.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Tamlyn Tomita Kira's Mom.png Teen-Wolf-season-3-Galvanize.jpg Tumblr mzszh3Krkk1syku6zo6 r1 250.gif Teen Wolf S03E15 1080P KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1251.jpg Teen Wolf S03E15 1080P KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1858.jpg Teen Wolf S03E15 1080P KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2083.jpg Teen wolf 3-15.jpg 3x15_Galvanize_Kira_electricity.png William barrow galvanize.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B